Several proposals have been made to provide furniture that is ready to be assembled by the purchaser without requiring the use of metal fasteners.
Such proposals have relied on tongue and groove or interfitting open ended slots as the means of interconnecting the members required for the wanted article of furniture. While both types of connections enabled furniture to be easily assembled, either type of connection has the disadvantage that the exterior of the resulting article shows portions of the connections and reduces the aesthetic appearance.